What Happens When You Play 'Go'
by Bailey C
Summary: [Complete] Fujiwara no Sai, a tutor of Go in the Heian era, is suddenly attracted to a woman in the military. Which is more important to him, Go or the woman? [SaixOC ... later HaoxOc]
1. Game 1

**Just another story...  
I felt like tying it in with my Shaman King story.  
Pairing: Sai x OC (what else would I do?)  
Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hikaru no Go characters or any Shaman King characters.**

* * *

Sakura's era – 500 years ago… 

"Ready to play Sakura-chan?" a boy with black hair, purple eyes, what looked like lips stick, and pierced ears said.

"Hai, Fujiwara-sama," a young Sakura said with her head down. A piece of her hair went in front of her ears.

"Please, call me Sai," he said as he moved his hand to place her hair back.

"Hai, Sai-sama," she said as she looked up. He smiled, "I guess that is close enough."

Sakura made the first move at D-4; Sai attached to her.

The game went on for a little longer, both capturing each other's stones, but Sai ended up winning.

"You win again Fuji…Sai-sama," Sakura corrected herself as she picked up her stones and put them away in the bowl.

"Shall I see you again tomorrow Sakura-chan?" Sai asked as he stood up.

"Hai, Sai-sama," she said as she now picked up Sai's pieces. He waited until she finished to go anywhere.

* * *

_Sakura was one of the men practically; she was assigned to battle and to guard the Emperor. She wasn't allowed to date, nor see any man besides the warriors and Emperor Edo._

_Sai was a normal man with an extraordinary gift to play Go. The village he grew up in had many tournaments and Sai joined every one. He always came out on top. He was sent to this village to challenge the Emperor now and then to a fun game._

* * *

Sakura walked back to her hut, hoping that the palace guards were not out. 

Sai followed her, very intrigued by the young woman. Though he had seen her many a times, he paid no attention…until this night at least.

Sakura went into her hut, stripped down and went to sleep. There was nothing more she needed to do. She looked out towards the night sky, remembering that each star told a story since the beginning of time.

Something rustled outside Sakura's door, but neither Sakura nor Sai paid attention to it.

Sai went back to the Emperor's palace to retire for the night as well.

Sai woke up the next morning, putting on his clothes and hat. He walked out of the palace and went back to Sakura's hut. She was now waking up.

Sakura put on a silk robe before gathering things to go wash off at her private waterfall she found. Sai just thought she was going shopping.

Sakura went outside and out towards the forest. "Where is she going?" Sai whispered to himself as he followed.

Sakura looked at the waterfall as she approached it. "Time to relax," she said with a smile.

Sai watched from behind a bush as she slipped the robe off her shoulder. Sakura took the rag and dipped it in the water to rinse herself off.

Her hair kept getting in the way so she pulled out a clip and put her hair up.

"She is different, no girl in the palace is like that. I wonder why she was assigned as I warrior," he asked himself.

Sakura stated to wash more of her body. The waterfall water made her skin softer the more she washed it.

Sai decided it was time to make his move. He stood up and called her name. Sakura looked at Sai with fear in her eyes.

She pulled the robe over her exposed body, "Gomen nasai." Sakura gathered her stuff and headed home.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Sai called after her. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Love ya!**


	2. Game 2

**Sorry these are so short. Hope you like this one! Please Review!**

* * *

Sakura went back to her hut and put her things back. She tightened her robe and went to the palace.

Sai was pondering. She really wasn't like any girl he had ever seen. Unfortunately, his thinking was cut short when he remembered he was to play at the palace.

He walked back and saw Sakura entering the gates. Sai caught up to her after clearing himself with the guards. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and less than a second later, she had a knife to his throat.

"Gomen nasai, Sai-sama," she apologized.

Sai smiled, but another voice made her forget, "Mitsu! You know you're supposed to respect your elders!"

They both looked and saw the General of the Army. He was standing there with two other soldiers. "You were supposed to be here earlier. Where were you?"

Sakura looked down, "I was washing up sir," she said.

The general walked over to her and slapped her across the cheek. She staggered backwards and fell. Luckily, Sai caught her.

He helped her up and asked if she was ok. She didn't answer, but placed hand over her cheek.

The general took her other hand and dragged her into the palace.

Sai stared in disbelief. He could tell she did not want this life, but he did not know what he could do about it.

He followed them inside, but went a different direction for his destination.

Sakura changed into more relaxing clothing; more specifically, poofy rose pants, a wide sleeved shirt and the toe socks. She pulled half of her hair up and tied with a ribbon. Though it wasn't easy, she got it.

Sai waited until the Emperor's advisor came to get him. He sat there in peace and quiet, thinking about Sakura.

Sakura went out and sat in the playing court while she waited for the others to arrive. "The spring breeze feels very refreshing," Sakura said as she looked out towards the yard.

Two laughing children ran by the open side of the house. Sakura looked over and smiled.

The Emperor and Sai walked into the room where Sakura was, followed by a few other members of the army.

It was time again for Sai to give the Emperor another lesson.

* * *

**Well, one more chapter down, please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Game 3

**Hope you like, here's chapter 3. Nothing really to say, I'll update my Shaman King like tomorrow or next weekend...**

* * *

It was time again for Sai to give the Emperor another lesson.

A while into the lesson, another older man cam in, escorted by 2 guards. Sakura had a confused look on her face as the man sat by the Go board.

Sai and the man had a short conversation before Sai continued the lesson.

XxXxXx

"Another good lesson," the Emperor said as he bowed towards Sai. Sai bowed back and the both stood up. The elder man stood up also.

The next thing on the Emperor's list was to go watch a dance that Sakura was in.

Sakura asked the general to be excused for a while. His disagreed with her for a while until he finally let her go. She ran towards the room the other girls were in.

One of the girls helped her changed; she was late.

The girl finished her hair and Sakura slipped on her mask. The rest did the same and took their ribbons and made their way to the grand hall.

The drums and flutes were coming in at the same time. They all bowed before the Emperor; he bowed back.

They took their positions as the musics got ready. The drums beat 4 times before Sakura and the other four dancers started. The flutes chimed in.

The Emperor looked pleased watching the dance and hearing the music.

A minute or two into the dance, everyone dancing and making music seemed tired, but it slowed down signaling the end.

The dance looked like a ballet performance with ribbons; it was very graceful and beautiful.

Sakura ended in the middle with one foot spaced in front of the other and her fingers touching her front foot.

Everyone clapped and the Emperor gave his compliments.

Sai had watched one dancer in particular; the one in the middle seemed just a little more graceful than the others.

He got up and followed them to give his compliments.

The 5 girls went into a room and changed back. When one came to, Sai asked who ended in the middle.

"Oh, that was Mitsu Sakura," she said with a smile. "Arigato," he smiled back.

He decided to ask Sakura later because she had to get back to her position.He went back as well.

Sai and Sakura crossed paths every now and then.

XxXxXx

Sakura went outside to teach sword techniques to the soldiers. She had them do motions and stretches before moving on to any harder stuff.

"Everyone, break up into pairs and work on defensive techniques," Sakura ordered. "Hai." They did as they were told.

Sakura went around to the groups to make sure they were doing everything properly. "Mitsu-sensei," one of the soldiers called.

She walked over to the voice. A soldier asked if he was doing his form right. It was pretty well, but she adjusted a few things. "Arigato."

"Mitsu!" the general yelled. "Hai," she replied as she ran over to him. "You're time is done," he said as he gazed at her. "Hai," she replied to him, "Everyone, your lesson is done for today. Please put your swords back." They did as they were told.

They were led off to another site as Sakura was ordered to stay with the Emperor.

* * *

**Well, there's what I do in my spare time when I have other school-related things to be doing...**

**Please review!**


	4. Game 4

**Well, here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

Sai watched as she came back to the palace.

"Sakura-chan," he called out as he walked towards her. She looked at him with guilt.

She headed into the Emperor's chambers as he slept. His concubines weren't at all tired, so usually she talked with them.

Sai followed her to the Emperor's room and pressed his ear against the door; heard giggling.

Peach Blossom and Lotus always were looking at the young soldiers. Since Sakura was around them, she knew quite a lot about each one.

"I take liking to Ching," Lotus blushed. "Yes, well, I like Xian," Peach Blossom said. "What about you Sakura?" they both asked as they turned towards her.

Her face blushed and she clamed up. She didn't like anyone, and no one needed to know that.

Sai decided to step in and talk to Sakura. He knocked on the door lightly before waiting.

Sakura looked confused and opened the door.

"Oh, Fujiwara-sama!" she said as she bowed. He smiled.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a few minutes?" he asked. Sakura felt her face heating up. "Um, hai."

She went in and told the two girls she would be back and if the Emperor was waking up to notify her.

"Hai," they smiled as she left. She closed the door and asked what Sai wanted.

"Would you like to plat Go?" he asked. "I have to stay with the Emperor," she said with her head down.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

She didn't say anything, but kept her gaze locked on him.

"Please Sakura! Please, please, please!" he begged as he started to cling to her and pat her on the head.

She started to turn red, "Ok, ok, let's go play a quick game." She made no motion for him to get off.

"Yay! Let's play Go!" he said happily as he dragged her into the next room.

They set up and Sai let Sakura go first. She placed hers at 17-4; he went at 4-4.

The game proceeded evenly. Sakura made the first catch, with Sai closely behind.

A little while later, the game ended; Sai had 68, and Sakura had 65. "Thank you for the game," they bowed to each other.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I haven't typed much up lately on this.  
Please review.**

**Later**


	5. Game 5

**Here's the latest. I'm not finished with it yet...don't know when I will be Enjoy!**

* * *

They set up and Sai let Sakura go first. She placed hers at 17-4; he went at 4-4.

The game proceeded evenly. Sakura made the first capture, with Sai closely behind.

A little while later, the game ended; they counted out territory and Sai had 68 moku, and Sakura had 65 moku. "Thank you for the game," they bowed to each other.

"You're getting better Sakura-chan," he complimented her as he cleaned up his stones. "Arigato, Sai-sama," she replied as she picked up her stones. They put the game away and left.

Sakura stood up and went back to the Emperor's sleeping chambers. "So…how'd it go?" Peach Blossom and Lotus asked. "I lost, no different," Sakura said with her head down. "You know what?" Peach Blossom said. "What?" Lotus asked. "I think Sakura and Sai would make a cute couple!" "Really! I never would have thought of that…sometimes they act more like brother and sister," Lotus replied.

Sakura looked at them and started to blush. They giggled. "I mean, Sai does have his serious times, and his goofy times. I think he'd be really cute with Sakura," Peach Blossom smiled as she moved a piece of Sakura's hair behind her. Sakura smiled. The Emperor soon awoke and Sakura took him over to his bathing spot where another servant would take care of him.

"Sakura," the general called Sakura out to the field. She started the soldier's bow and arrow lessons. They had to be perfect according to the general, but Sakura let them make mistakes because no one is perfect. When they finished the lesson, Sakura gathered them in a circle and let them talk with each other.

Sakura smiled as she walked through them. She noticed there was a bow and a few arrows on the grass. She went over and was about to pick them up when another hand grabbed them and picked them up. Sakura looked up at the figure. "Fujiwara-sama?" she asked as she stood up. He smiled and placed the bow and arrows with the others.

"Soldiers!" the general called out. "Hai!" they shouted back. Sakura just stood still awaiting orders from her superior. "Follow me," he shouted as they did as they were told. Sakura just waited till he was gone to do anything.

Evening soon came and Sakura would be going home soon. Sai decided to ask her to stay for dinner. He caught her just as she was about to leave the palace.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" he called out as he brang his paper fan to his face. She stopped in her tracks and waited for Sai. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked hesitantly.

"N…no! I possibly could not," she replied.

"Oh but yes!" he said as he snuggled up to her. "Please, please, please!"

"All right, fine, I'll stay!" she giggled as she pushed Sai off playfully. "Wonderful," he smiled as he took her hand and led her to his room.

"Fujiwara-sama, where are you taking me?" she asked trying to keep up with him. He opened a door and told her to wait in there. "A maid will bring you the proper clothes soon," he smiled.

Sakura sat down with a confused face on. Sai smiled before he closed the door.

Sakura felt like she had waited 10 minutes until one of the servants came in with a beautiful silk robe. More servants came in and helped Sakura change. They helped do her hair up in the chopsticks also.

The servants kept complimenting her. "Arigato, arigato," she thanked them. They led her out to the main dinning room. "The main guest of the evening," a servant said as she and many others bowed to her as she walked out to the table.

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll update in a while probably Please review!**


	6. Game 6

**Ah! First off, I wanna thank kari2500 for leaving like the nicest review! Thanks! You made my day!**

* * *

The servants kept complimenting her. "Arigato, arigato," she thanked them. They led her out to the main dinning room. "The main guest of the evening," a servant said as she and many others bowed to her as she walked out to the table.

There weren't many people at the table, but many rich people managed to eat with the Emperor. Sakura didn't notice Sai until he walked over to her and asked her to follow him. She was seated next to him.

Each of them had a bowl of rice in front of them, and in the center was sushi, fruits, and many other delicate things. Sakura didn't know what to try first, seeing as it was her first time eating with royalty. She noticed everyone was eating his or her rice, so she decided to also.

Sai looked next to him and noticed Sakura looking happy. He smiled at this. Sai looked around at everyone else and when he came to the other Go tutor, a cold glare came his way. His smiled disappeared for a little bit.

Everyone else had moved on to the main dishes of the table except for Sakura. Sai leaned over to her, "Sakura-chan. Your rice bowl is only half eaten, is it too warm? Too cold?" She looked at him, "Iie, I am just filled with as much as I can eat," she smiled.

Everyone else at the table was talking. Maids and servants came to take the dishes away.

Sai gave her a dumbfounded look. "H-how can you not eat any of this exotic food?" he complained. "Simple, my stomach isn't big enough to fit my share," she said looking in his eyes.

"Well, then I'll just have to do this," he said as he picked up a piece of sushi and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it while Sai kept shoving food in her mouth.

Sakura could feel her stomach stretching. "Sai-sama, why are you feeding her? Can you feed me please?" a young girl asked. Sai stopped and looked at the girl. He smiled and picked up her chopsticks and picked up some sushi. "Why don't you use your chopsticks?" she asked.

"Because I don't want your germs all over them," he smiled at her, trying to give the best reason without hurting her feelings. He turned back to Sakura. Sakura smiled and blushed.

Dinner finished without any major interruptions. "Arigato, Fujiwara-sama," Sakura bowed as she got up to leave as everyone else was doing. "Sakura, wait," he said before she went too far. 'He just called me Sakura…no –chan…' she thought. She blushed and turned around. "Please come to my room," he asked. Sakura nodded her head as she followed him.

They got to Sai's room eventually. "Sakura, I have something to tell you," Sai said as he closed the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked as she looked at him. "I have bought you out of the army…so you are now mine as a slave," he said as he looked to the ground, thinking she would be furious.

Sakura was in total shock. 'He bought me…? I'm out of the army…?' she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran over and hugged him. Sai was shocked at how she reacted, but comforted her all the same. He hugged her back, smoothing out her hair. Sakura looked up at him with tears flowing out of her eyes, "Arigato!" she cried. Sai smiled.

After Sakura settled down, they played a few games of Go until they were tired. Sai put the board away and settled down in his bed. Sakura soon joined him. Sai pulled her into his arms as to protect her from anything. Sakura was happier than she had ever been.

Sakura woke up to the sun shining through the blinds as she covered her eyes. 'Sai-sama…thank you,' she thought as she cried a tear remembering last night.

* * *

**Please leave a nice review! Love ya!**


	7. Game 7

**Plew! Wow...random...**

**Here's the nextest chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun shining through the blinds as she covered her eyes. 'Sai-sama…thank you,' she thought as she cried a tear remembering last night.

**Chapter 7 ----**

A maid soon came in and asked if Sakura needed anything. "Um, no. I'm fine, thank you," Sakura bowed. The maid left and Sakura went to change into a new silk kimono Sai had bought her. 'Sai…you do too much,' she thought as she looked at it. It was pink with red and pink flowers on it.

She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She was just about to leave as the door opened and there stood Sai. "Ohayo," Sai smiled. "Ohayo," Sakura smiled back.

"What would you like to do today?" Sai asked. "Um…I'm not sure…" Sakura answered. "Ok then, let's play Go," Sai suggested. Sakura nodded and followed Sai to another room.

They set up and began. Sakura went first at 16-17; Sai went at 4-4. :click:clack:click:clack: The game progressed as Sakura took the early lead. 'Yes…I think I'm winning…I hope he doesn't let me win…' she thought as she placed a stone.

The game ended around mid-day. "64…65…66…67. White has 67," Sakura said, counting Sai's stones. "You have 63, good job, you're getting better," he said as he cleaned up his stones. "Yes, you say that all the time," she sighed.

"But it's true," he said as he looked at her.

Sakura kept her head down and cleaned up her stones. She closed the lid and looked up towards Sai. He smiled a soft smile before leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

Not wanting to rush anything, he slowly backed off. "Gomen," he said as he stood up and walked away.

Sakura sat in shock. She really wasn't expecting that so soon. 'Sai…' she blushed as she also went out of the room.

-----

Around lunchtime, she went into the dining room and waited to be served. Everyone was there except for Sai. As the food was served, she waited for the Emperor to eat before she tried anything.

-----

Sai was out in the garden looking at the lily pads in the pond. 'Maybe I rushed it a little too much…I mean, it was just last night I told her, but she's so beautiful I couldn't hold myself back…' he thought.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura had gone out looking for Sai after she finished eating. "Sai-sama?" she asked as she came up behind him.

He turned to see her with a slight blush on her face. "Yes?" he asked as he smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Now it was his turn to be taken back a little bit, but gave in to his feelings.

She soon backed off, wanting air in her lungs. "Sakura," he whispered as he held her in his arms. She smiled as she stood there in his arms. "We better get going so we don't make a scene," he suggested. She looked up and nodded.

They walked back to the palace laughing. Suddenly, the other Go tutor walked up to Sai. "There's only one Go tutor necessary at the palace. We shall play in front of the Emperor to see who wins," he whispered to Sai. Sai nodded his head. The other Go tutor bowed, followed by Sai.

Both started to walk opposite directions. "Sai-sama!" Sakura called as she caught up with him. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "I'll tell you in my room," he said as he started walking that way. Sakura had a look of concern on her face for Sai.

'I need to cheer him up somehow,' she thought as she followed.

They finally reached his room and Sakura shut the door quietly, compared to Sai who would have torn it off opening it. "What happened Sai?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him. "The other tutor wants to get rid of me so he's challenged me to a match in front of the Emperor," he said as he looked in her eyes.

They seemed to calm him down a little, but not much. "Don't worry Sai, you're the best Go player there ever was. I'm sure you can beat him," she said as she hugged him.

* * *

**Woot Woot! So what's gonna happen? Will Sai beat him? What's going to happen to Sakura? Only I know... :hehee:**


	8. Game 8

**Woot Woot! Here's the newest chapter!**

**_kari2500_****: Thanks sooo much, you are like my favorite-est reviewer, I can't wait to hear from you!**

* * *

They seemed to calm him down a little, but not much. "Don't worry Sai, you're the best Go player there ever was. I'm sure you can beat him," she said as she hugged him.

**Chapter 8 -----**

"You're right," he hugged back.

She smiled; he was so wonderful. She wanted to spend every minute of her life with him. "Sakura?" he woke her up out of her daydream. "Yes?" she asked as she backed off and looked at him.

"I have t-to t-tell you something…" he stuttered. "Yes?" she asked innocently as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"I…I…I love you," he barely managed to get out.

Sakura smiled, "I love you too," she said as she cuddled up against his chest.

He was practically sweating it out now. He was so scared to be turned down, but now that it was out, he felt much better.

**XxXxXx**

They had the best afternoon and evening together as they spent it at the pond. Unfortunately their evening was cut short when Sai had to go tutor the Emperor.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," he smiled as he left.

"Ok," she nodded.

Sakura just decided to wander the halls of the palace. Soon she came across Lotus and Peach Blossom.

"Oh, Sakura!" they exclaimed as they came running up to her. "Sakura, we haven't seen you today! What's up? What's with your clothes?" they bombarded her with questions.

"Sai bought me out of the army and gave me this," she said as she held her arm up to show the material.

"Oh! I knew it! He does like you!" Peach Blossom said. Sakura blushed. "And you like him too!" Lotus said as she pointed to your face.

Sakura barely nodded as she kept her head down.

"Ohhh!" they squealed with delight.

**XxXxXx**

After they caught up with Sakura and what's been happening in the palace, they went their separate ways. No sooner had Sakura turned around, Sai was standing there.

"Oh! Sai," she bowed. "Can I please talk to you?" Sai asked. "Yes," she nodded.

They went out to the pond in the back before he said anything else. "The other tutor has set the date for the match and it will be tomorrow after lunch. You will be there right?" he asked. "Of course," she hugged him. "I wouldn't miss it," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

**XxXxXx**

Dinner had soon arrived before they realized it. Dinner was filled with all the exquisite foods. "Sai-sama, would you like to play a few games after dinner?" Sakura asked Sai.

He nodded his head before he ate some rice.

**XxXxXx**

They went into another room and set up the stones and board. They played late into the night, trying to get as many games into Sai as he could. She tried her very hardest, but she knew she couldn't help him that much, if anything, she would drag him down.

Sakura was practically sleeping at the board by the 5th match. "Sakura, if you're tired, please go to bed. No need to worry about me," he said as he watched her doze on and off. "No…I can finish…," she said before she fell backwards into a dream. "Sakura? Sakura!" he called as he went over to her.

He scooped her up and they went back to his room. Sai decided to go to bed as well. He needed to rest his mind before he did the same as Sakura did during their game.

* * *

**Well, there's the latest chapter! Hope to get some reviews! Love ya!  
Laterz!**


	9. Game 9

**Wow...I was almost in tears as I was typing last night...it was so hard to type what I did though...hope you like the chpater, and as always, thank you kari2500 for the wonderful comments! Love ya!**

* * *

He scooped her up and they went back to his room. Sai decided to go to bed as well. He needed to rest his mind before he did the same as Sakura did during their game. 

**Chapter 9 ------**

Sakura was the first to wake up, and without bothering Sai, left the room. A maid was walking down the hall and asked if she needed anything. "No thank you," Sakura smiled and bowed. 'That reminds me, I should go rinse off,' she thought as she went out of the palace.

She went to her hut, which was surprisingly still standing and nothing had been touched. She grabbed her few things and went to the waterfall.

**--**

Sai had woken up now and was looking for Sakura. 'Where could she have gone? She said she would be here…' he thought as he got up out of bed.

**--**

Sakura came back into the palace. She went back into Sai's room and noticed he wasn't there. 'He's probably looking for me, I'm sure we'll bump into each other soon,' she thought as she was changing kimonos.

Sai had walked back into his room to see Sakura's back as she was slipping on her kimono. "Go…Gomen nasai!" he said before he shut the door.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. She hadn't seen anything and was a little confused. She dismissed the thought and finished putting her kimono on.

Sakura opened the door and there stood Sai. "Oh Sakura I thought you left me! Don't do that again!" he said in his childish voice as he grabbed her and hugged her.

Sakura laughed, "I wouldn't do that!"

He looked at her and smiled. "Let's go play some more," he suggested as he pulled her hand to the room they were in last night.

They tried to finish the game they had started, but Sakura wanted to start with a new game. They cleared the board and started to play a new game.

**XxXxXx**

A few hours passed before lunch was made. They went into the dining hall and ate lunch as if nothing was wrong. 'Sai can beat him…I know he can…' Sakura thought as she ate some sushi.

Almost everyone at the table went to the court where they were to hold the match after eating.

"Sai," Sakura said as they were about to part. "Hmm?" he asked; he was really serious. Sakura couldn't help but kiss him for good luck.

They looked each other in the eyes before parting.

Sai took his seat across the Go board from the other tutor. Sakura took a seat almost next to the Emperor himself.

The game started and was constantly even through out.

Sakura noticed a lot of people were there watching. Even some peasants were there to watch.

As soon she had turned her attention to the game, the other tutor had placed a stone from his stones to his captured stones.

Sai's expression changed, "You…you just…"

The other man got angry and stood up, "YOU! You placed a stone from your goke into your agehama! Didn't you?"

**(A/N:** Goke – cup with all the stones; agehama – bowl with captured stones.

"Wh…what? That's what you just did!" Sai said back.

"What a pathetic excuse! You took a moment of chance when everyone was concentrating on the board to place an extra stone into your agehama!"

"You're lying!" Sai pointed with his paper fan.

"Be quiet!" the Emperor said. Both Go tutors turned to him. "I don't even with to think such a despicable act has occurred before me. Continue the game."

The other man sat down and they continued the game.

Sakura got up and went to talk with the Emperor.

"Your Highness," she bowed as she sat.

"Yes?" he responded.

"The other tutor of Go, not Fujiwara no Sai, he did cheat. I saw him place a stone from his goke into his agehama," she bowed to him.

"Yes, or so I've been told. We shall see how the match turns out and I will decide from there," he said.

"Thank you your Highness," Sakura bowed again before she got up and left. 'There's still a chance,' she cried inside.

The match continued. Though Sakura couldn't see who had more territory, she didn't like the look on Sai's face.

Both of them stopped placing stones and started moving them around. 'Come on Sai…you can win…' Sakura thought hopefully before they finished.

* * *

**Muahahaha...cliffhanger...but if you already know the story...darn you anyhow! Lol. Please review!**


	10. Game 10

**Wow...this is really short. I'll upload another chapter after this kk?**

* * *

Both of them stopped placing stones and started moving them around. 'Come on Sai…you can win…' Sakura thought hopefully before they finished.

**Chapter 10 ------**

"Black 68, white 67," another person announced. Sai had lost.

Sai lowered his head to the other tutor. Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes as they started to flow out.

"Taking into account the dishonesty, I declare Fujiwara no Sai as the loser," the Emperor said. Many people cheered, but Sakura was in full tears by now.

**(A/N: I'm crying as I'm typing this!)**

"In addition to that, he shall be known as a cheater and is banished from the capitol," the Emperor said before he stood up.

Sai looked at the Emperor with disbelief; he had lost, was going to be known as a cheater, and was run out of the capitol.

Many of the observers left, all except for Sakura and Sai. "Sai…" she cried, "I'm sorry I couldn't help. I saw him cheat too…" she cried as she walked over to him. She sat down and hugged him, not knowing what else to do.

"Sakura…" he said as tears came to his eyes, "you don't have to go." "No," she clung tighter, "I'm leaving with you!" she cried.

Sakura couldn't control her tears as they came from her eyes; they were probably never going to stop.

They stood up and left the palace, taking their time.

On the way out, Lotus and Peach Blossom noticed the couple walking out of the main doors. "Sakura-chan! Fujiwara-sama!" they called as they ran over to the couple. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Lotus asked. "It's nothing, I have to be leaving now," she said in-between sobs. They looked at her with sadness and fear at the same time.

Sai and Sakura walked out of the gate, not looking back towards the memories they shared there. The town's people were looking in disbelief at Sai as well.

"Sai, where are we going?" Sakura asked as she held to his arm. "I'm not sure…I haven't lived out of a house my whole life," he said as they wandered off onto the dirt road the merchants.

They walked in silence most of the way. They had no idea where they were off to, but anywhere would do.

"Look, there's something up ahead," Sakura pointed, "maybe we can spend the night there." She suggested.

"I guess it's better than nothing," he agreed.

They went up to it and knocked on the door. Sai peered in; it looked like an empty barn. "It looks empty, we can stay the night here," Sai said as he went in. Sakura followed him cautiously into the barn.

"It's better than nothing," Sakura said as she lay on the hay with Sai. "Yes, for now," he said.

Sakura couldn't see it, but Sai was silently crying. He kissed her head, making her feel like everything was going to be better.

**XxXxXx**

The next day, they kept moving north to whatever was up there.

Neither had an idea of what lay ahead of them, let alone if things would get better.

"Sai, do you have any idea where we're going?" she asked as she moved the branches of trees out of her way.

"Nope!" he said as he walked through the leaves from the maple trees.

Sakura sighed, she wanted out of this forest soon, it felt like the bugs were eating her alive.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Sorry, but I follow the story...and you might not believe what I have in store for this fic...**

**--Sakura**


	11. Game 11

**Please forgive me before hand...**

**Well, here it is:**

* * *

Sakura sighed, she wanted out of this forest soon, it felt like the bugs were eating her alive.

**Chapter 11 ------**

They soon came to a camp in the middle of the forest. "Who lives out here with all these bugs?" she asked. "I'm not sure, let's go find out," he said as he dragged Sakura with him.

"Um…hello?" he asked as he looked in the tents. Not the smartest thing to do, but then again it's Sai.

"Um…Sai, I don't think anyone's here," she said as she waited in one spot watching him.

"Yes, but at least there's a place to sleep," he said as he came back to her. She nodded.

**XxXxXx**

It was late in the night and Sakura had fallen asleep. Sai was supposed to be tending to the fire, but he was down by the river. "Kami, why?" he cried as he looked to the moon.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura woke up and noticed Sai wasn't next to her. "Sai?" she called, hoping he was outside by the fire. She got up and looked out at the fire, no Sai, but another man was there.

"Excuse me…who are you?" Sakura asked as she came upon the man slowly. He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm Asakura Hao," he said as he stood up. The man had black hair similar to Sai's, black eyes, the long black hat, and almost the same clothes Sai had, except his pants were white. His face was also a little slimmer. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

**(A/N: Man, they are very close image wise, even on pictures…it's scary…e-mail me if ya wanna see)**

"Oh, my friend and I were wandering and looking for a place to stay. I'm sorry we stayed the night here without your knowing," she bowed and left. 'Sai…where are you?' Sakura thought as she ran through the forest to find Sai.

After looking for 20 minutes, she had the thought of him leaving her running through her head. 'No! He wouldn't do that…he has to be somewhere around here…' she kept positive thoughts in her head.

No sooner had she thought that, she saw a body by the river. 'No…please!' she shouted and cried in her head as she went over to the body.

She didn't want to move it too much, just enough to see the face. As afraid as she was, she just had to know. Sakura moved the body ever so slightly, and there he was.

Sai had killed himself.

**(A/N: WHAAAAA!)**

Sakura screamed and ran back to the place where the man was. Tears never came out of her so fast before as she ran back to the camp. 'Sai…how could you?' she thought over and over again as she ran.

Luckily, she opened her eyes to see the man a few feet in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She couldn't say anything; she just cried her heart out.

The man she loved was dead.

She fell to the earth and rubbed her eyes as she cried. The man leaned down and hugged her softly as to comfort her. "It's alright, I'll be here," he whispered into her ear.

'No…I want Sai!' she demanded in her head as no words could come out.

The man picked her up and carried her back to the campsite. She cried the whole way back.

He placed her in a teepee and asked if he could heal her wounds.

As much as she wanted him not to see her, she had to unless she wanted to get infected.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NO SAI! NO!**

**--Sakura **

**(wipes away tears)**

**Forgive me!**


	12. Game 12

**I'm really sorry I killed off Sai last chatper, but I had to do it sometime...I finally finished the story last night, and I've done 15 chapters, so there's like 3 left. Sorry if this seems short!**

* * *

As much as she wanted him not to see her, she had to unless she wanted to get infected.

**Chapter 12 ------**

Sakura nodded as he undid her kimono. He playfully took it off, practically moving his hands all around her body.

"What's your name?" he asked seductively. "Sakura," she replied.

As much as she wanted to smack him now, she would let him finish the healing procedure.

He took the robe off of her and tossed it to the side. Luckily she had the bandages on under her kimono so he couldn't see anything.

"Lay face down," he said. She did as he said and lay on her stomach. She placed her head on her arms as she waited for him to put something on.

"Ok, let me see your arms," he said. "So fast?" she asked back as she looked at him. "Yes, I'm a shaman, I heal people," he said.

**(A/N: Not sure if they really do, but let's just go with that…)**

"Um…ok," she agreed. She flipped over and let him see her arms. There were a few cuts, but nothing he couldn't handle. He waved his hand over a cut and it disappeared. Sakura looked at it amazed.

**XxXxXx**

"There, all finished," he said as he healed the last cut on her shin. "Arigato," she thanked him.

"Now that I've done something for you, you have to do something for me," he smirked. "Yes…what?" she asked.

"Come back with me to Edo, and stay by my side," he said.

Sakura looked at him with fear, "I…I…I don't know," she said as she slipped her kimono on.

"Would you like to rule as Empress?" he asked, trying to get her to side with him. Her ears shot up. 'Would that make him the Emperor?' she thought before she decided.

"Are you the Emperor?" she turned around and asked.

"Yes, and I would like you to come rule along side me," he said.

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, deciding to go with the man and forget about Sai…or keep in the past, thinking what she could have done to save him. 'Gomen nasai Sai-sama…' she thought. "Yes, I'll come," she decided.

"Excellent," he said as he went out of the teepee.

She cocked her head to the side. 'What's so excellent? I just need a place to stay…' she thought as she followed him outside.

Other people were outside, none of whom she had seen earlier.

"Sakura-chan," he started. "Don't call me that please," she started to tear up.

"Gomen, Sakura-kun, these are some of the royal advisors," he motioned.

She looked at all of them, they seemed normal, they probably would take her in.

**XxXxXx**

A few days later, she was at Edo with Hao and the rest of the advisors. The palace was very large compared to the one back home. Most of it was red and gold.

"Sakura-kun, please change into this, we are having dinner with other high ranking officials from China," Hao said as the maids showed her a new kimono.

"Yes Hao-sama," she bowed as she came from the pond.

He smirked and went on his way.

Sakura and the maids went back to her room as they helped her get ready. The kimono was a lighter red with dark red and yellow flowers. When the maids finished helping her put it on, the maids did her hair. They put it up into a bun and put chopsticks in it.

Hao soon came in and got her and took her to the dining hall. She was seated next to him as the guests came in, one by one.

"Hello, welcome, welcome," Hao greeted warmly. Sakura just sat there smiling.

The visitors smiled as they sat down.

* * *

**Well, now Sakura is with Hao...surprising or not, oh well! **

Please review!

--Sakura


	13. Game 13

**I'm Sorry kari-chan! Truly I am, I was even crying while I was typing it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

* * *

"Hello, welcome, welcome," Hao greeted warmly. Sakura just sat there smiling.

The visitors smiled as they sat down.

**Chapter 13 ------**

They all started to eat the food that was placed in front of them. Sushi, apples, grapes, squid, and all that other food Sakura didn't know. Sakura waited for Hao to try something before she did, only because she was accustomed to waiting. "No need to wait Sakura-kun," Hao smiled.

Sakura took a piece of squid and ate it. Of course it was cooked to perfection.

**- -**

As dinner finished, everyone went into the main hall. Hao and the elder man had gone off to talk while he left Sakura with a lady and two smaller children, probably around 4 or 5.

"Bet ya can't catch me Kiyo-kun!" the girl said as she ran out the front door.

"Yeah huh!" the boy followed.

"I'm sorry about them, they tend to be a little jumpy after they eat," the lady apologized.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Sakura waved and smiled.

The lady smiled back. "What is your name?" she asked.

"It's Sakura," she replied, "what is yours?"

"Kohana," she smiled, "seems like we're both named after flowers," she joked.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Mommy, Kisa pushed me!" the little boy came back yelling and pointing to his knee.

"Kisa, what have I told you about that?" Kohana asked, taking a look at Kiyo's knee.

"Sorry," she apologized looking all cute and innocent.

"Here, let me help him," Sakura suggested as she went down to his level.

"Do you mind if I take care of you?" Sakura asked.

The little boy wiped his tears and shook his head 'no.'

"Come on, let's go," Sakura said as she picked him up and carried him to a room.

Kohana and the little girl followed them in.

Sakura set the boy down and began to look for something to clean it with and something to bandage it up. She found some rubbing alcohol and bandages.

**(A/N: I really have no idea if that was there but deal with it.)**

"This might hurt a bit, but I promise you'll be fine," Sakura said as she poured some on a cloth and began to rub it over his knee. He tried his best to hold in his screams and did a good job.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You did a good job," Sakura smiled as she tied the bandage around his knee, "there, all done."

The little boy looked at it and smiled, "Arigato."

Sakura smiled back, "Let's go get you two a snack."

The children followed her into the kitchen holding on to her kimono.

"Hope you two don't mind rice balls," Sakura said as she made two.

The two shook their heads and took one from her.

"You are too kind," Kohana said as she smiled at Sakura. "No, it's nothing," Sakura smiled back.

The children finished the rice balls and went to the entrance to see their father and Hao waiting.

"Ready?" their father asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Asakura, you have a good fiancée, take great care of her," Kohana said before she left.

Hao smiled while Sakura blushed.

* * *

**Yeah, this was just a little 'blip' chapter...what ever that means...:rolls eyes:**

**Please review!**

**--Sakura**


	14. Game 14

**Yay! Kari-chan gave me a good review...and I think she was a little _too_ happy for her own good...**

* * *

"Asakura, you have a good fiancée, take great care of her," Kohana said before she left.

Hao smiled while Sakura blushed.

**Chapter 14 ------**

The family left the estate, leaving Hao and Sakura at the door. "Thank you," he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

As much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't. He's given her almost everything she wanted: a beautiful house, clothing, wealth, and power. But the only thing he couldn't give her was Sai. The one thing she wanted more than anything.

He started to wander off of her mouth and down towards her neck. Moans started to escape her mouth as he kissed and bit at her.

"Hao…I don't think this is the right time," Sakura finally managed to get out.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said as he licked his lips.

Now Sakura was getting just a little scared.

**XxXxXx**

Nighttime rolled around and Hao requested that she sleep with him.

"Hai, Hao-sama," she bowed.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura slipped into the bed before Hao and had luckily went to bed before he even came in.

But all good things must come to an end…

Hao slipped into bed and woke her up. "Hao-sama," Sakura said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes darling, why are you sleeping so early?" he asked seductively.

"Because –," she was silenced by his lips.

He started to kiss her and she quickly gave in. She sat up and put her hands behind his neck as he licked her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth and he came in hungrily, licking everything he could touch in her mouth. They soon parted because they needed to breathe. He smirked and slowly pushed her down towards the bed. He came on her quickly and started to suck on her neck, making her moan. "Hao-sama," she moaned. "Yes?" he said seductively. "Oh Kami, don't stop…" she moaned. "Ok…" he smirked as he went back to her neck.

Eventually they stopped; Sakura was starting to like the Asakura even more.

Tired as she was, she still felt like there was something missing, but she soon went to sleep.

**--Dream begin --**

Sakura was sitting on a rock by a stream in the middle of a forest. 'Where am I?' she asked herself as she looked around.

She decided to follow the stream and came across a giant structure. 'What is that?' she asked herself as she walked up to it and knocked on the door, but for some reason, her hand went through it. She just decided to walk in.

Once she passed through, she saw a girl with blonde hair, a light green skirt, and a matching jacket. She had funny looking shoes on with some kind of string that was blue and white lying across a piece of furniture. She was looking at a little…well…Sakura didn't know what it was, it was new. '_Who is she?_' Sakura thought.

**(A/N: The girl is on a couch.)**

'Damn it…Shit…Ah hell, I need a drink!' the girl said as she set the thing on the large piece of furniture.

Her head turned towards Sakura. 'Ahhhh! Mom! It's a ghost!' she yelled and cried as she stood still, her body unable to move.

'Please, I don't mean to hurt anyone, I just want to know what I'm doing around these parts…' Sakura pleaded as she slowly came towards the girl.

'Who are you? Where are you from! Don't play dumb with me either!' the girl yelled.

'My name is Mitsu Sakura, I…I thought I came from Edo,' Sakura said as she neared the girl.

'Edo…you mean Tokyo right?' the girl asked, starting to get more and more used to the situation. 'What is To-kyo?' Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

'It's Japan's capitol, what year are you from?' the girl asked. 'I'm from 1005, the Heian Era,' Sakura said, 'What is your name?'

'Me?' the girl asked pointing to herself, 'I'm Bailey.'

'Bailey,' Sakura repeated, 'it's nice to meet you,' she bowed. 'Eh, yeah, nice to meet you,' Bailey bowed back.

* * *

**Woohoo! As much as I hate to say it, there's only one more chapter left! NOOOO!**

**Please review!**

--Sakura


	15. Game 15

**Wow...you guys are gonna kill me for ending it so soon and so sudden. But please leave nice reviews! I'm thinking of doing another Hiakru story and another Shaman King story.**

* * *

'Bailey,' Sakura repeated, 'it's nice to meet you,' she bowed. 'Eh, yeah, nice to meet you,' Bailey bowed back.**Chapter 15 ------**

'What year is this?' Sakura asked, looking around the room. 'It's 2005,' she said rolling her eyes.

'_I truly am a ghost, even I cannot with stand time_…' Sakura thought with her head down.

'So what is this?' Sakura asked, pointing to a big black box surrounded by wood. 'That's a television, you can watch people and shows from all around the world with this,' Bailey said as she picked up another device and the 'television' magically turned into a moving picture.

'Wow! This is way ahead of my time!' Sakura said as she watched the 'television.'

'Yeah, well, as you said, I'm way ahead of your time,' Bailey smirked.

'What else do you have?' Sakura asked as she turned to Bailey.

'Uh…' she looked around, 'this is a GameBoy Advance SP where you can play hundreds of games on just this one…thing,' Bailey said as she picked up the thing she had earlier and showed it to Sakura.

'So you can play games anywhere correct?' Sakura asked as she looked at the object real close.

'Uh, yeah, I guess,' Bailey said as she scratched her head.

'Well, I think I like living here,' Sakura smiled at Bailey. She smiled back.

'Who are you talking to?' asked another woman who came down steps.

'Uh…Sakura…she's a ghost from the Heian period,' Bailey said.

Sakura stood up straight and looked at the woman.

'Well, I didn't want to tell you this so soon, but you're a shaman. Our family has had many members who were, neither your father nor I am, but both of our parents were, so you are now a shaman,' the woman explained as she rubbed her head.

'So what does a shaman do?' Bailey asked.

'You can channel them into your body, fight other shaman with them and such. There's an upcoming tournament that you are to go to, one held only every 500 years, it's in Japan, and I know how much you love it, so…I'll figure everything else out when it comes closer to the time…' the woman said before she went back up.

'Wow…wow…' was all Bailey could say.

'I knew a shaman, except I didn't think he fought, his name was Asakura Hao-kun,' Sakura said as she thought of him. '_Hao-kun…_'

'Well, it looks like we're entering into this tournament, I wish I could talk to my grandparents now and ask them what to do now. I guess we'll just have to wait huh?' Bailey smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back, 'Yes.'

**-- Dream end --**

Sakura woke up with sweat on her face as she got up and went to dry it off.

**XxXxXx**

Over the next few weeks, Sakura and Hao started to get closer and closer.

**XxXxXx**

One night at dinner with just Hao and her, they were having a great time talking and laughing.

"More tea, Sakura-sama?" one of the maids asked.

"Oh, yes please," Sakura smiled as she handed the glass over to the maid.

"I wish I was going too," Sakura complained as she took a bite of rice.

"When I get back, I'll tell you everything," Hao smirked.

"Here's you tea, Sakura-sama," the maid set it down and bowed.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled before she drank it.

But eventually her time was cut short; her tea had been poisoned.

"Guards! Catch her!" Hao pointed to the maid that server her tea.

Many men ran over to her and grabbed her.

She was found guilty and had her head chopped off.

**XxXxXx**

Kohana, her husband, Kiyo, Kisa, and everyone from her old home, including the Emperor came to the funeral.

As upset as Hao was, he never once shed a tear.

"I will find you, Sakura-chan…" he swore over her grave as he placed white flowers over her grave.

**XxXxXx**

1000 years later, Sakura's dream did come true, she found Bailey and they did take part in the Shaman tournament.

**---The End---

* * *

I'm so sorry I had to end it like that! I'm sorry Kari-chan! Please leave nice reviews and it'll getme to start my new Hikaru story sooner:lol:**

--Sakura


End file.
